


娜容/第二夜

by Lifeline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeline/pseuds/Lifeline
Summary: 小妈 小变态 小故事
Kudos: 6





	娜容/第二夜

罗渽民父亲去世的那天，云层阴厚，细细的风里带着新翻泥土的气味。

前来吊唁的男女将大宅围了好几层，比天上的云还厚。罗渽民裹在密不透风的黑色正装中，惨白的衬衫领子板正地叠在西装领口。大宅的院子竟停不下那么多车。他看着一辆辆停在街道对面的黑色轿车，不动声色地挨个点头致意。

罗渽民与父亲并没那么深的感情。那个男人是领导，是权威，独独没尽过做父亲的责任。按照遗愿，他葬在大宅的花园里。罗渽民痛恨这做法，好似他死了也要阴魂不散地笼罩这座宅邸。

泥土被翻开，罗渽民嗅到一股霉味，与植物断根的清新气味混杂在一起，原来这就是死亡的味道。棺材沉入土中时，天阴得快渗出水。黑压压的衣裙猎猎作响，人们全部低下头，肃穆的表情由于闷热和阴沉而变得扭曲。罗渽民垂着头，终于松动了一下神色。这衣服实在捆得人难受。他想偷偷活动活动筋骨，却听见一声轻微的抽泣。

他不用想就知道这是谁。他父亲死前刚找的情人、只办了两个月结婚手续的妻子、听话的玩具、他的继母。

罗渽民侧过头，那位继母即使同样裹在一身黑里，也能一眼寻到。他在流泪，眼圈发红，两腮紧绷，努力不发出声音。可还是失败了。这几天他大概没睡好，眼袋与卧蚕连成一道，憔悴得看起来随时要追随丈夫而去。罗渽民暗嗤一声，想如今这些婊子为了钱是越来越会演了。但他不自觉又往后看。年轻的寡妇没发现他，只是入神地凝望一锨一锨浇上的土，轻声吸着鼻子，眼泪顺着小巧的下巴颏滴到细细的指节上。

罗渽民厌恶阴森的罗家大宅。这里似乎处处萦绕着几百年十几代人的魂魄，加上总是阴沉的父亲，让他想起那座在血月中轰然崩塌的鄂榭府。父亲生前娶的这位，他有所耳闻。没有婚礼，没有宴请，只是给了个妻子的名头，就搬了进来。

也许父亲早已知道自己时日无多，因此迫不及待找了个年轻貌美的情人，好在他身上发泄尚未挥霍殆尽的激情和性欲。这几个月，罗渽民每次归家，都听得见他们做爱的声音。夜晚的宅邸沉静如水，那痛苦又欢愉的哀鸣是一根针，又像一根羽毛。李泰容嫁过来后，佣人也给辞了，是他亲自给罗渽民和他父亲做饭。李泰容忙活着给那张巨大的长餐桌铺桌布、摆盘时，缎面衣料就若有若无地勾勒出年轻健康的腰线、露出光滑白皙的胸脯。父亲看他的眼神像看一只宠物猫，透露出淫欲和嫉妒。等罗渽民父子落座，李泰容才最后上桌吃饭，拘谨地理理衣服，小口小口地嚼，连夹菜都小心翼翼。

工人填平墓坑，盖上了最后一抔土。人群中传来恸哭声，很快被劝住，扶回车上。罗渽民恍惚地看着那块墓碑，有种不真实的感觉。天阴的厉害，大家也四散去了。罗渽民看向天空。

在这个灰暗的天气里，罗家大宅就此易主。

“李泰容确实是个婊子。”上流社会的人都暗中传闻，有些甚至传到了罗渽民耳朵里。年轻与貌美加在一起，本就足以招惹流言，更何况被老家伙看中，娶进家门做妻子呢。罗渽民倒是觉得，婊子不婊子不要紧。要紧的是李泰容足够好看、足够乖巧、足够低微，是能父死子继的遗产。

李泰容与罗渽民父亲出席上流晚宴，总被打扮得柔顺漂亮，安静地陪侍在丈夫身边，低垂眉眼，不多嘴一句。罗渽民第一次见，以为是哪里找来的洋娃娃。罗渽民在酒会上推杯换盏，暗中瞥李泰容的方向。父亲不顾他在喝东西，拉着他的领子就往下拽，把他呛咳得脸色通红，被迫张开口接受油腻的亲吻，舔吃丈夫伸进来的滑腻舌头。

罗渽民知道父亲要李泰容进家门绝不是出于爱。父亲年轻时是意气风发的，娶了同样艳丽的母亲，谁都说是一对璧人。罗渽民不觉得自己多么好看，甚至自觉浪费了母亲的基因，但大家对他的外貌从来只有夸赞，听到人耳朵麻木。父亲嫉妒李泰容的美丽、年轻、白皙平滑的皮肤、茂密柔顺的头发。他自己无法重返旧日时光，便要禁锢李泰容，折磨李泰容，折磨他再也得不到的、无权无势的柔弱青春。大家明里夸父亲找到了漂亮听话的小妻子，暗里贬损李泰容出身低贱、行事拘谨，是个全身上下只有脸拿的出手的狐狸精。也有人不怀好意地说，长成那样，干什么不能来钱？

罗渽民知道父亲的心思。中年男人的变态、狂妄，在父亲身上体现得淋漓尽致。父亲宽大的办公桌下，养着一只家猫，他每每进入书房汇报工作，都能听见那只猫难受轻细的呜咽和铁链摩擦的微小响声。父亲脚边放着食物和牛奶，是喂猫的。罗渽民恭敬地退出去，关上门后像死了一遭，当晚蹑手蹑脚循着声音摸到父亲的卧室。李泰容浑身上下只松松披了件丝绸睡衣，给喂了下作的药，下面那根被绑住头部，死活不得发泄，难受地呜呜叫唤。父亲盯着李泰容的双目发红，手下快速撸动自己丑陋粗钝的东西。直到丈夫满意，李泰容才被允许释放。连射都不算，最后只能淅淅沥沥地滑落在地上，又被紧紧搂在怀里睡过去。

从天上俯瞰，罗府前院聚集着一群蠕动的乌鸦。该巴结的、该疏通的，都已在父亲病床前完成。葬礼结束，罗渽民骤然无事一身轻。他现在才确实体会到父亲去世的事实，挺了挺腰，感到一丝快意。可是李泰容呢？罗渽民猛然回头望去。

李泰容一步步走向屋里，速度慢得好像永远也走不完那一层层阶梯。不只是罗渽民。高的、矮的、胖的、瘦的、年轻的、老的……男人们都在看他，互相传递心照不宣的眼神。李泰容紧紧抿着嘴唇，坚定地走进屋里，不往后看一眼。他的身影消失在厚重的大门后，那些眼神就像淬了毒的箭，恶狠狠地扎在门缝里。

李泰容不是纤弱的类型，长相是硬刻的峭壁，却意外地能挑动人的神经。光鲜亮丽的上流社会，该是大方矜贵的，李泰容却洗刷不掉浑身世俗烟火气。那张脸不涂脂抹粉也艳丽得光芒四射，不恃靓横行，偏偏做尽了卑微姿态。也许父亲就爱他这副模样，低贱的流浪猫，给碗剩饭也忙不迭地接着。罗渽民无意再应付最后的一点过场，追着李泰容的身影就进了家门。偌大的前厅空空荡荡，只有古老的高大立钟静静走着针，怜悯地望着罗渽民四下寻找的急切神色。

罗渽民没有接着寻找。他确实对李泰容确实不怀好意，但不适合父亲刚下葬就独占。他虚情假意地要为父亲留下最后一点尊严。再等一天。罗渽民想。过了今晚，只过了今晚，李泰容就永远别想迈出罗家大宅的大门。罗渽民继承了父亲年轻时的狠厉和顽拗，为金丝雀即将来临的悲惨命运，开心地笑起来。就算李泰容躲起来——他想——晚上还不是要叫我吃饭吗？

李泰容眼圈红红的，叫罗渽民去吃饭。他没看罗渽民，但罗渽民知道他怕他。一个人蔑视另一个人，应当高昂着头，可李泰容只是看着地面。罗渽民满意地扶住李泰容的肩头，实则是摩挲轻薄衣服下的肌肤。“别伤心了。”罗渽民说。“你还是能住在这里。毕竟，”他笑了一声，“毕竟您是我妈呢。对吧？”李泰容被这个“妈”字刺了一下，惊惶地抬起头，正好对上罗渽民似笑非笑的表情，鹰一样冷戾的眸子。

“谢谢…”李泰容小心地说，“但是，但是渽…你不用扶我…我自己可以……”他边下楼边想抽身，走得异常艰难。“您今天操劳过度了。”罗渽民的手越按越紧，“我扶您下楼吃饭。”

李泰容没再说话，默然地扶着楼梯一步步捱下去，直捱到餐桌边落座。没了丈夫在场，李泰容比之前更拘谨。或许由于悲痛，折叠餐巾的手指不易察觉地发着抖。比起大宅中名存实亡的主人，他更像刚刚应聘来的新手保姆。罗渽民仔细观察李泰容的一举一动，开始饶有兴致，吃了一半便索然无味。

饭厅里只有叉盘碰撞的清脆响声，一句人话都听不见。罗渽民说一句，李泰容嗯一声，让他没法接话。罗渽民不像父亲一样，哪怕李泰容只浅浅笑一下都能让他口若悬河滔滔不绝。李泰容是父亲的珍贵玩具，对罗渽民来说只不过是一只有点姿色的敝履罢了。他是傻吗？罗渽民的神色愈发晦暗。他傻的连这都看不出来吗？

“够了。”罗渽民不耐烦地解下餐巾甩在桌上，李泰容迷茫地看着他。“按岁数，您是做我哥哥的年纪。可是，”罗渽民吸了口气又叹出来，双臂搭在餐桌上。“可是，我不叫您哥。”

李泰容默默放下筷子，微微张了张嘴，终究也没说出什么话。水晶吊灯折射出的光来回摇曳，李泰容的脸让罗渽民想起父亲办公桌下的猫叫。

“你心里清楚。”罗渽民嘲讽地笑笑。“他们的话，比你自己听见的难听的多。要我说，你不是哭我爸呢，对吧？”罗渽民探了探身子，脸上蒙上一层阴影。“你是在哭你自己呢。”

李泰容想要说什么，被罗渽民打断。“你走，就得做他们的婊子。要么就滚回以前的窝里。脏、臭、乱，一下雨就漏水，睡在水泥地上，有时候是不是好几天吃不上饭？你是不是该庆幸呢，庆幸饿得吃不饱，不然变胖变丑了，可就没人爱了。”罗渽民为自己充满恶意的幻想发出了愉快的笑声。“一晚上，嗯？”他站起身，一只手插在裤兜里，一派风流倜傥招人恨的模样，居高临下地俯视李泰容。

“想通了就过来。”罗渽民暧昧地捏了捏李泰容的肩膀，“我随时奉陪。”

罗渽民踏上最后一级楼梯时，听见楼下传来压抑的哭声。

李泰容终于读懂了罗渽民的眼神。

罗渽民细致、有礼、恭谦，却令他感到陌生和虚假。罗渽民是时刻微笑着的，他能看出那微笑不是发自内心，而是伪装的手段。可他不知道罗渽民到底想要掩饰什么。金钱、地位、权势，全都镌刻在那个尊崇的姓氏里，罗渽民难道不是拥有一切吗？

正如罗渽民所说的，李泰容是正好能当他哥哥的年纪，因此更加避嫌。罗渽民不常回家，即使回家也与父亲保持着若即若离的关系，李泰容知道罗渽民对家中肮脏的夜晚一清二楚，但罗渽民从不露声色，挂着他那蒙骗一切的微笑鞠躬、后退、离开。李泰容看不透罗渽民。

他趴在餐桌上哭起来没完，泪水洇湿了大片的衣袖和桌布。

罗渽民恨父亲，又想取代父亲。李泰容原先还抱有一丝幻想，就算在烂泥里也好，能保全自己。他终于明白并不是罗渽民继承了罗家的一切，而是罗家的一切只能由罗渽民来继承。他自然也包括在这一切之内。

他大哭起来。

罗渽民本想看看李泰容哭的模样到底如何，能不能平添几分楚楚动人的姿色。但一想到李泰容低眉顺眼的姿态，不免生出几分嫌恶。

干嘛啊？他闲得一下一下揪着床单。想干嘛啊？想自由，干嘛还留在这？哭什么劲呢。他撇了撇嘴，随即低声笑了起来。李泰容想走也可以，但罗渽民既然说了那番话，从来就是要说到做到的。

第二天的天气晴朗得可怕。罗渽民早早醒了，在床上翻来覆去几遭，懒得睁眼。自从来到罗家，李泰容第一次没来叫他吃饭。

中午也没有人来敲罗渽民的房门。

但他笃定李泰容不会逃跑，也不会自我了断。如果他会，父亲去世的那天他就该走。阳光洒满房间，照耀着罗渽民比父亲有过之而无不及的心。他知道，李泰容快上来了。

在该叫罗渽民吃晚饭的时候，李泰容敲响了罗渽民的门。轻轻地叩了两下，他就推开门走了进来。

“你想做什么？”李泰容只穿了件睡衣，脸上还有未干的泪痕。罗渽民定定地站着。

“怎么？”罗渽民好笑地歪过头，“这会儿想说段贞洁烈女的台词？”李泰容咬紧了下嘴唇，手指紧紧捏着袖口。罗渽民吊儿郎当地走过来，按住李泰容的肩膀，一只手挑起那他肖想了许久的小巧下巴。李泰容啊，罗渽民几乎要感叹出声了。难怪父亲要疯狂地索取他。女人也会为这张脸嫉妒得发狂啊。

李泰容穿的是罗渽民那晚偷窥见的丝绸睡衣。“你就这么一件衣服？”罗渽民慢慢地将那件一挑就脱落的衣服扒下来。“你来我家当佣人呢，还是来给我当妈呢？”

李泰容低下了头，眼泪顺着高挺精致的鼻梁滑落，一滴一滴滴到罗渽民衣服上。

“如果…如果你想……”李泰容紧闭双眼，声音中是藏不住的哭腔，上气不接下气。他整个人都颤抖起来，罗渽民手下的温热肌肤绽起一层细细的鸡皮疙瘩。“…如果你想，那就做……但是，但是…”

李泰容抬起头，坚决地直视罗渽民的双眼。“…但是请不要侮辱我！”他提高了声量，大眼睛里汪着一泊泪，看得人心疼。

罗渽民几乎被这一下子给怔住了。卧室里没开灯，月光漫布在房间中，李泰容的神情决绝悲痛，如同一尊雕塑。

“好…”罗渽民环住李泰容。“好。”他把头埋在李泰容的肩窝里。“你真的觉得自己多么善良，多高洁？”他喃喃地说，说着说着开始笑起来。

罗渽民看不见李泰容的表情，兀自笑得越来越大声，几乎快笑出眼泪了。“李泰容……”他说，“你真的干净，怎么会来我家？笑死我了。你笑死我了，李泰容。”罗渽民笑得快要带着李泰容一起跌倒在地板上，笑得整个天花板都抖动起来。

“看着我！”罗渽民狠狠抓住李泰容的肩膀，冲他大吼。“它们、它们、它，都是我的，你明白吗？”

罗渽民的眼球中冒出与父亲看着李泰容自慰时别无二致的红血丝。

“所以，所以…”罗渽民疯狂的喘息喷在李泰容脸上，滚烫滚烫。“所以你作为遗产，要听话？懂吗？听话…听话……闭嘴！懂吗！？”

他一把将李泰容掼在床上，开始解裤子。李泰容望着罗渽民，无声地流泪。他不怕被欺辱，而是害怕伪装家的面具撕落的那一瞬间。

罗渽民终于进入了李泰容的身体。李泰容，父亲留给他最便宜最好玩的玩具。原来李泰容痛了也会哭，也会叫，原来这张脸被作践成这样是这么一副神情。李泰容里面有那么热那么嫩，箍得这么紧，难怪父亲不愿让这地方闲着。要吃多少次男人的东西才养的出这样一张小嘴？天生是伺候男人的，合该出身卑贱下流，就应该把他踩到泥里，任谁都能来欺负糟蹋！没有润滑，李泰容疼得胡乱摇头，罗渽民却爽的魂飞天外。月光如水，那清癯的身体颠得上下摇摆，像一叶紧贴海浪的小舟。

罗渽民记不清究竟与李泰容做了多长时间。

李泰容时而清醒，时而迷乱。他流着口水挨操，双腿冲窗口大大分开，中央的小穴一刻不停地吞吐罗渽民的东西。艳红的嫩肉被翻出来，立时又被大力的冲撞给顶进去。罗渽民丝毫不管李泰容舒不舒服，找到自己最满意的地方就狠命干那一处。李泰容难受极了，两只手腕却被罗渽民攥在手里，青紫一片，无处动弹，只得毫无保留地送上自己最柔软的地方给罗渽民，等罗渽民累了，他才能讨点歇。

丈夫对他是变态般的作践，而罗渽民则是疯狂的虐待和报复。今夜过后——李泰容知道——以前的那个罗渽民永远消失了。

罗渽民只会比他的父亲更残酷、更暴戾，却生了一副惊才艳绝的皮相。天生的雁过无痕、人情寡淡。

李泰容的眼泪汹涌地爆发出来。罗渽民想扳过他的头亲亲他，竟摸到一手泪水。也许是满意李泰容的顺从，罗渽民退出李泰容的身体，一点点吻走那冰冷苦咸的泪水。

“一切都会好的。”罗渽民看着同样赤裸的李泰容，低声说。“什么都没有变，除了我父亲。嗯？”李泰容仍一言不发，低头看着自己手腕上几道淤青。

罗渽民顺着他的眼神轻轻抚摸上那些淤青。“对不起…”他说，“我…你知道我父亲对我的教育，并不好…”

“我们这样是不正常的…”李泰容呢喃。

“…什么？”

“我们这样，是不正常的…我是你的……”

罗渽民的表情消失了，眼神再次冷下来。

“你现在才觉得不正常吗？”罗渽民冷冷地说。李泰容感到一丝寒意。

“我来告诉你，一个快病死的老头子再娶，已经够不正常，够让人笑掉大牙了。至于娶一个贫民窟出身……我父亲是在败坏我们家的门风。”

“他为什么看上你，还用我说吗？你真的觉得他爱你、喜欢你？”罗渽民嗓子哽了一下，李泰容惊奇地发现罗渽民的眼中萦绕着水光。

“你比我母亲幸运……因为你足够漂亮，而他足够衰败，衰败到连操你都力不从心。”罗渽民咬牙切齿，“我们家…我们家全家上下，都是精神病，你多幸运……李泰容…”他的眼睛在黑暗中亮得吓人。“李泰容，你多幸运！你没被熬成神经病…你倒把他耗死了……”

李泰容惊恐地向后缩着身体。罗渽民看起来很不正常。

“你躲什么？”罗渽民一绺头发遮住亮闪闪的眼睛，冷笑了一声。“害怕了？现在你才害怕？李泰容，唉，李泰容，你敢不敢说你就是为了钱、为了不再住在那种猪圈一样的地方才嫁进来的？”他逼近李泰容，快碰到李泰容的鼻尖。

“不…不……”李泰容被吓得忘记了哭，慌乱地想要下床，罗渽民一把扣住他的手。他注意到李泰容的双腿间还沾着刚才射进去的精液。“哪里正常！？”李泰容绝望地哭喊，双手捂住眼睛。“哪里正常……？我…你……你父亲虽然……”

“没有人正常…永远不会有人正常…”罗渽民梦呓一般，“有了这个，就不能有那个，你怎么就不明白？自从睡到我父亲的床上，你就有了我父亲的一切……”罗渽民疲倦地闭上双眼。

“你想自由吗？可是世界上没有没有代价的自由。”

李泰容发着抖站起身，跌跌撞撞地一步步向门口退去。“…你该休息了。”李泰容吞了口口水，眼睛因惊恐而大大睁着。身体酸痛得要命，但不赶紧逃出去，会死在这里也说不定。

“哈，你干嘛啊？”罗渽民摇摇晃晃地从床上下来，拿着床头柜上的半瓶残酒，摸索着开了灯。绣着孔雀与椰树的睡衣在灯下一闪一闪。“我只是说着玩玩，嗯？”罗渽民捏起高脚杯，倒了半杯酒。

李泰容觉得罗渽民刚才是不是彻底疯了，现在到底在干嘛？

罗渽民递给李泰容一杯酒，自己仍举着那酒瓶仰起脖子灌了一口。华贵雍容的床幔和地毯在灯光照射下显出奢靡的红色。

“不能因为我说，谁谁就变成神经病了，对吧。”罗渽民快活地对李泰容笑起来，像以前一样阳光温柔的笑。“来喝酒吧！喝吧……”

他举起酒瓶。透过深绿色的玻璃，他迷恋地欣赏着李泰容玫瑰花瓣一样的脸。

“干杯！”

他闷了一大口，再看向李泰容时，眼中闪出狰狞的光。


End file.
